Savaii
Savaii was a tribe from Survivor: South Pacific. Originally suffering an evacuation, the introduction of a former winner meant that alliances were rigidly formed. The emergence of a powerful female alliance meant the loss of strong alpha's and a string of losses for the tribe. Their tribe colour was red. Members *Alistair, originally an underdog from Survivor: Blood vs. Water he then competed in Survivor: Fiji where he lasted longer but voted out early in the merge due to a large alliance forming. *Charlie, most notable for being a victim of the mutinying castaways during Survivor: Cook Islands , he then competed in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his twin brother and made it further in the game. *Crimson, the first member of the jury during Survivor: Samoa when some Foa Foa and Galu members formed a larger alliance. *Fawn, the Runner-Up of Survivor: Blood vs. Water that was just short of the win because majority of the jury appreciated Karleigh's flashier gameplay. *Jasmin, who was in the minority of the Survivor: Guatemala merge and was voted out despite scrambling. *Jen, apart of the Foa Foa Alliance during Survivor: Samoa but voted out when Carrie flipped on the alliance. *Joe, the winner of Survivor: Samoa who won because all of his allies were sent to the jury. *Spencer, most notable for his wishy washy flipping to different alliances during Survivor: Panama. *Stephanie, the only merged Foa Foa member to not be in the majority alliance of Survivor: Samoa. *Tommy, from Survivor: Cook Islands who was voted out by the Raro alliance. *Virgil, most notable for being the last Ometepe member left during Survivor: Redemption Island. Tribe History On Day 1, the red Savaii was formed with ten castaways. Early on, there was a clear minority of the annoying and those that were stronger but lacked social bonds. Stephanie was one of those members, for having a more loud and unfiltered personality. However, she was soon approached by Crimson and Jen were took her under their wing and they trio made a Final Three deal. They also brought along Jasmin to have an alliance of four but wanted more people to have a majority. Alistair, Fawn and Tommy were on the bottom of the tribe for being the more physical players of the game. At the first immunity challenge on Day 2, Tommy fell off one of the elements of the challenge and ended up breaking his arm. The medical team were quick to respond and felt that it was too dangerous to keep him in the game and made the decision to evacuate him. Since the game was just beginning, the producers decided to bring in Tommy's alternate and the winner of Survivor: Samoa, Joe. The addition of a new member meant the tribe had to start anew. Fawn and Alistair, who had lost their ally Tommy, decided Virgil was a pretty good substitute and a new alliance of formed. Spencer and Charlie, being in the middle of the tribe, found Joe's arrival to be refreshing and the three made an alliance. Luckily for Savaii, the tribe won the first two proper immunity challenges they had together. Savaii did however lose the next challenge. Crimson, Jen, Stephanie and Jasmin wanted to get rid of Virgil for having the potential to succeed in challenges. At tribal council, Joe's trio voted for Alistair, Fawn's trio voted for Crimson but the majority of four sent Virgil to Redemption Island. At the first duel however, Virgil was successful in surviving another day. The alliance of four girls decided they needed a male presence and they thought Joe was a good fit. When Savaii lost their second immunity challenge, the alliance of five thought Alistair was too much a threat to keep and he was sent to Redemption Island. At the next duel, Alistair survived by Virgil was sent home. Joe didn't want to work with the girls for the time being and since Spencer and Charlie didn't trust him anymore, he was on the outs of the tribe. Savaii was starting to slowly plummet, losing their third immunity in a row. Spencer, Charlie and Fawn wanted to get rid of Crimson to break up the women's alliance that was gaining control. However, it was unsuccessful, and Fawn was sent to Redemption Island. At the next duel, Fawn and Alistair both lost. On a tribe of 7, the alliance of girls had control and wanted to target Joe who refused to come into their alliance. Savaii was then given a lucky break by winning the next two immunity challenges. Savaii then lost the next immunity challenge where the girls were in control and sent Joe to Redemption Island. They then won the next challenge and despite the security, Joe won duels and the fact he could return scared the girls. On Day 16, Lana from the Upolu tribe won re-entry to the game and Joe stayed at Redemption Island. Upon her return, the merge occurred and the remaining twelve castaways were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:South Pacific Tribes